


Sanma Loves Cats

by Raindrop and Roses (itanejiluver)



Series: Food Soul Drabbles [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/Raindrop%20and%20Roses
Summary: Sanma loves cats--including Food Soul cats.





	Sanma Loves Cats

Sanma _loves_ cats.

They were just so curious and innocent! The way their eyes were bright with intelligence, and their insistence on getting what they wanted never ceased to amaze him.

Of course, there was also the relation to his first Master Attendant—ah, how he missed her. He knew that he should have noticed her two tails, and he should have known what would come…but still. As he grew older, his pain and loss had transformed into a resigned love for all of his cats.

He had his close friends—he was very fond of Tempura and Miso Soup. He had so much fun watching them bumble their way through friendship; but no matter how frustrated Miso Soup got, he and Tempura always seemed to patch things up, so Sanma wasn’t particularly worried about them.

Sanma was also very fond of Bonito Rice. Bonito Rice shared his fondness for cats, and their cats always mixed well together. However, Sanma’s _favorite_ thing about Bonito Rice was his ears. They were just so soft and precious, just like one of his kittens. Bonito Rice only let him pet them when he was a particularly good mood, and he would curl up at Sanma’s side as their cats played together. Sanma really treasured their warm afternoons together—sometimes, he thought about recruiting Bonito Rice into his school with Taiyaki and Dorayaki, but then his responsibilities as a teacher might be overwhelming.

The last food soul Sanma was fond of was Brownie. Not many people knew it, but Brownie appreciated having his ears groomed from time to time. It was difficult to get the nervous food soul to sit still, but once Sanma successfully got him to sit down and relax, he would purr quietly as Sanma carefully scratched around the base of his ears, and smooth the soft fur at the tips.

Sanma’s favorite days were when all three of them were together. Bonito Rice would usually come first, his cats following him and jumping playfully around his ankles. He would settle in and curl up on a cushion next to Sanma. Then, Brownie would follow, looking uncertain when he saw that Bonito Rice was already there—but Sanma would beckon with his free hand, and Brownie would perk up and come right over, lying down so that his head was resting in Sanma’s lap as he watched the cats play with each other.

One time, Master Attendant had walked out to the patio, and had seen the three of them resting quietly together in the sunshine. She had smiled softly, and quietly gone inside, letting the three of them enjoy the lazy afternoon together.


End file.
